


dreams

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i'm so excited for these two to come back, sleep-talking, soft Kara, soft Lena, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “Mother, this is Lena”alternatively: in which Kara introduces Lena to her family in her sleep





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s a dash of super soft fluff for everyone. leave a comment and tell me what you think
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended.

It’s two in the morning.

Lena is sitting on her side of the bed, leaning against the propped pillows on the headboard as she holds her tablet with one hand to review the blueprints of a product she plans on testing in the afternoon. She scrolls down the screen with her thumb while her other hand rests on Kara’s head, her fingers weaving through blonde strands of silk.

She’s reading a line about how the product helps in the field of agriculture when Kara starts mumbling. She looks down at her sleeping lover.

“Kara?”

Kara doesn’t respond. Instead, she continues muttering under her breath. Lena smiles at Kara’s sleep-talking.

She’s about to continue reading when she hears Kara say her name.

“Kara, darling?” Lena says, now a bit scared that Kara might be having a nightmare.

She puts down her tablet on the bedside table before fixing her pillows, enabling herself to lie more properly next to her sleeping girlfriend.

She puts a hand on Kara’s cheek and waits for Kara to mumble again.

Suddenly, Kara smiles.

“What are you dreaming of?” Lena whispers.

Kara hums, pulls her in closer and softly says, “Mother.”

Lena remains quiet. If Kara is dreaming of her mother then it’s inevitable that she’s dreaming of Krypton. Lena braces herself because she knows that those dreams don’t end well.

She hold Kara closer, ready for the tears to stream down Kara’s face when she suddenly hears her say, “Mother, this is Lena.”

Lena pulls back and watches as Kara smiles in her sleep.

“Father, this is Lena,” Kara says. “Lena, these are my parents.”

Lena smiles as her eyes begin to dampen. _Kara is introducing her to her parents in her sleep._

“I love her so much,” Kara whispers.

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena says as she gently places a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“Mother,” Kara mutters before a string of strange breathy words come out of her mouth. _Kryptonian._

Lena takes this time to wipe a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. Kara rarely talks about her parents and Lena respects the fact that even until now, Kara still grieves the destruction of her entire planet. She doesn’t push her super girlfriend to say anything and remains contented with the bits and pieces of information that Kara had readily shared. But this, being introduced to her girlfriend’s parents even in slumber, Lena feels as though her heart is going to burst.

“She takes good care of me,” Kara mumbles again. “She loves me. I’m so happy,”

“I’m so happy too,” Lena whispers.

The both of them remain silent for a few minutes before Kara’s eyes gently flutter open.

“Hey,” Kara whispers when her vision adjusts to reveal Lena staring lovingly at her.

“Hi.”

“I dreamed of Krypton.”

“I know. You were talking in your sleep,” Lena replies.

“I was?”

Lena nods.

Kara smiles, “My parents love you.”

“They do?”

“Yes. Even Astra likes you,” Kara says and Lena notices the way that her eyes begin to gloss.

“Hey, Kara, darling, its okay.”

“I miss them,” Kara sniffs as she moves closer to her girlfriend.

Lena doesn’t say anything. Instead, she wraps her arms around Kara and holds her tighter. Soon enough, Kara’s sniffling stops and she pulls back to look at Lena in the eyes. Her expression is suddenly serious.

“Dad said he’ll haunt you if you break my heart.”

Lena’s lips curve upwards, “I won’t.”

Kara closes the distance and kisses Lena briefly on the lips.

“Good, because Mom says that I should keep you.”


End file.
